As Long As I'm With You
by angellives
Summary: a MaddieTrevor fic. my first stoy so please be nice! rated teen for implied child abuse. oneshot


As Long as I'm With You

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life. I do not own Maddie or Trevor.

Rain Poured. It was, in my opinion, the perfect day for a funeral. Trevor stood by my side stiff as a board, staring at the coffin being lowered in to the ground,

the beautiful flowers wilting in the rain. I squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. He turned to me, I could see tears forming in his eyes, and he was fighting

to keep them there. He didn't want me to see him cry. "Come on Mads, let's go" he turned around and walked to his car. I ran after him, taking much longer

because my heels were getting stuck in the mud and I was slipping and sliding. I finally reached the car and hopped in, noticing how comfortably warm it was.

He refused to talk to me, or even look at me for that matter. We sat in uncomfortable silence for about five minutes. Finally I spoke. "Trevor…are you going

to talk to me or what?" he turned to look at me. "Sorry" he mumbled. "Please talk to me…baby?" I tried desperately. He continued driving. He pulled into the

Tipton Parking lot before turning to me and saying "You have a shift now, right?" I sighed, "it can wait." "No it can't" he said stubbornly "you're not getting

fired because of me." He sat there, just waiting for me to get out of the car. "I will get London to handle Mosbey for me…don't try to get rid of me!" I said

while reaching for my cell. "Maddie, I'm fine…really, now…**go to work**." He said, he reached for my hand to grab the cell phone out of it, but I twisted and

he got my arm instead. I let out of gasp of pain. "Maddie, what's going on?" he asked. "Umm, ya know I really do have to get to work!" I said. "Take your

coat off." He said. I opened my mouth, but he gave me a look to tell me now was not the time. I sighed and took my coat off revealing my white cami, my

bruised arms. "Who did this to you?" he asked. I said nothing…I stared at the rain falling outside of the car, now I wished I had listened to him and gone in to

work. "Maddie talk to me, Mads…baby? Who did this to you?" he repeated he was getting annoying. "**Who do you think?**" I yelled at him. After that I felt a

surge of guilt rush though my veins, "my parents did." I mumbled. He swore silently under his breath. "Come on," he said as he started the car. "Wh-where are

we going exactly?" I asked. "To the hospital." He said. "Trev, Hun…baby, you're really over reacting." "No, I am not" he said stubbornly. "Look…would

you just…STOP…please?" he sighed and pulled back into the hotel parking lot. "What do you want me to do Mads?" he asked as he ran his fingers through

his hair. "Talk to me" I said simply. "About what?" he whispered "about your mom, about the funeral, about the accident…" I said looking at him. He turned

to me and said "I wasn't even thinking about any of those things…look, when I'm ready to talk I will. But right now I'm worried about you. Babe, let me help

you…please." I looked at him and sighed, "Why do you have to care so much?" I asked him. He kept staring at me pathetically. "Don't worry Trev, I got it all

worked out." "How?" he asked. "Well, I was with you today at the funeral, and I'm gonna work at the Tipton till' six, then I'm gonna eat with the Martins and

spend the night at London's. By the time I get home tomorrow my parents will have left for Chicago and it will be just me and Liam for three days, which

should give them time to cool off." I smiled. "Well, it seems like you do have it all worked out." He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Come on,

you're still not getting fired because of me!" he got out of the car and ran around to my side to open the door. Hand in hand we ran into the Tipton and out of

the rain. Once inside he checked his watch, "I gotta go," he said. As he turned to leave I caught his hand. "Hey, you gonna be ok babe?" he smiled at me

"yeah I'm gonna be fine…the real question is are you gonna be ok?" I smiled back at him. "As long as I have you, I'll be fine" we leaned in a kissed. The kiss

turned more passionate until Mosbey came in and yelled, "NO KISSING IN THE LOBBY…wait a minute, why isn't my candy girl working…MADDIE?"

Maddie laughed as she pulled a way from Trevor, "I'll get right to it Mr. Mosbey!" I smiled at Trevor as he walked away and I knew two things, 1. Every

thing would be fine as long as I had him. 2. He had a really cute but.


End file.
